gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgina Sparks
Georgina Sparks is a recurring character in the ''Gossip Girl'' novels and the television series of the same name, where she is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. Background TV series Before Serena came back from boarding school, Georgina and Serena were close friends. However, when Serena came back she changed. Georgina knows a lot about Serena's past and she threatens to tell Dan, her present boyfriend, how she hooked up with guys and she was an alcoholic. So, Georina changes her name to Sarah. If Serena tells Dan the truth about Georgina, Gerogina will tell Dan and Vanessa her past. She was "Gossip Girl 2.0" before handing it off to''' Serena.' Novel series In the novel series Georgina is a young girl [[Dan)) meets in rehab. Cruel, manipulative but charismatic and not afraid to have a good time, she immediately attracts Nate's attention, and they date briefly. Appearance Georgina is considered extremely beautiful, and likes to use her good looks as a weapon for her malicious actions. She has a 'bad girl' rocker style that complements her 'bad girl' persona, that includes dark eye-liner and dark clothes, at least on the first season. Later, she lightens up the colors of her wardrobe, and gets a more 'mature' look. Personality Georgina is shown to be as malevolent a manipulator as Blair but whereas Blair has a softer, more compassionate side, Georgina is completely ruthless, lashing out at anyone when given the chance. Michael Ausiello described her as "an adolescent Cruella" while creator Josh Scwartz assessed Georgina as Serena's "best friend, enabler and ID" while Michelle Trachenberg who plays Georgina stated that the character is "'the evil bitch from Hell'." In the last episode of the series "New York I love you XOXO", when Jack Bass meets Georgina in order to help Chuck and Blair's wedding, Jack says: "Blair says, when it comes to a scheme your skills are second to none", By this, Blair indirectly admits that Georgina's scheming abilities are far superior than hers. Georgina is a chancletera, shown to have a great desire to possess power and control over everyone around her and uses words as both armour and weapons. With all these traits it would perhaps be accurate to describe her as a sociopath. XOXO Gossip Cuban Television series Season 1 Georgina Sparks, a girl from Serena van der Woodsen's past who used to party with her, returns to New York from Switzerland only to discover how different her old friend is now. Georgina is first mentioned in The Blair Bitch Project when Serena discovers that she is the one who has been sending her crates of champagne, a package of porn magazines and handcuffs, and had Eric send her a packet of cocaine that she accuses Chuck of sending. Serena confides all of these to Chuck, and later tells Nate and Blair about it despite of their current relationship problems. After the audience hears about her she appears in the next episode, trying to reconnect her friendship with Serena. Initially accomodating, Serena avoids her because she wants to be a better person and knows that Georgina is a bad influence, especially after she drugged with food poison at a bar so serena would miss her exams. Angry at how different her friend is, Georgina pretends to Dan and Vanessa that she is a girl called Sarah. She then blackmails Serena about the man she killed because of drugs (the other reason why Serena left Upper East Side), and reveals Eric's homosexality to his mother. When Nate figures out through Vanessa's help that Sarah and Georgina are the same this pushes Blair and Chuck to form a truce and get back at Georgina for Serena. Georgina becomes aware that her cover is blown so she removes the battery from Dan's cellphone and sleeps with him. Serena, who had asked forgiveness from the family of the man that died because of her drugs, learns about this and tells Dan, but Georgina was already on her way leaving the city. Dan and Blair then teams up to exact revenge on her, where Dan makes her believe that he has fallen for her and tricks her into coming back to Upper East Side, where Blair sets her up with her parents who made her go to military school. Season 2 When Georgina returns to New York, it is with a new-found belief in Jesus. Although she appears to have changed, she is rejected by Blair, Chuck, Dan and Serena who do not take her seriously because of her past cruelty. Blair eventually asks her for help in a scheme that would have Poppy Lipton arrested after a Ponzi scheme she had concocted with Gabriel compromised Serena's reputation. Georgina loses the money that she intended to buy Bibles for Christian children to Poppy, Blair accuses her of sabotaging the plan and that she will never be forgiven by Jesus as well as herself. Georgina, upset and adamant that she didn't do anything wrong, reverts back to her old self at the end of the episode, with the intent of getting her money back. She calls Blair, scolding her for being unable to get rid of Poppy, promises that she will take care of Poppy herself, and confirming her return to her old habits by telling her, "You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." Season 3 Georgina appears in the third season of the show as Blair's roommate. She convinces Dan and Vanessa that she has changed, even though she is plotting against Blair. She starts a relationship with Dan, not realizing that he is not interested in anything serious. Georgina is still up to her old ways by sending Blair on a wild goose chase for entering a secret society. After Serena discovers this scheme tells Dan that Georgina created a scheme that threatened to ruin Chuck and Blair's relationship, he decides to end things with her. It is then revealed that she has grown very attached to Dan. Because he broke off with her, she plans to find another way to cause damage. Georgina plans a trip to Boston after she overhears Scott bidding farewell to Vanessa, with that Scott Adler is in fact Rufus and Lily's son. She returns in the fifth episode and blackmails Vanessa into making Dan break up with Olivia (Dan's new girlfriend, who is a famous actress) or she will tell everybody about Scott. Vanessa tells Dan the truth so he prete nds to want to come back to her but Georgina finds out and in the wedding of Rufus and Lily she tells everybody about Scott before leaving. Blair, wanting revenge, sends Vanya (the Van der Woodsen's doorman) to fool her believing that he is a prince from an European country and convinces her to take a flight with him to his "country". She returns in the season finale, this time with blonde hair, and surprises Dan by revealing that she is pregnant. Season 4 In the first episode of the fourth season, it is revealed that Georgina has given birth to her son, Milo, in the summer between Season 3 and Season 4. She and the baby are seen living with Dan. Vanessa becomes suspicious as to whether Dan is truly Milo's father but Georgina shows her a paternity test proving he is. At the end of the episode, she leaves for a weekend at a "spa". In the second episode, Rufus finds out that Milo's blood type is different from Dan's and Georgina's, proving that he isn't actually Dan's son. In the third episode, Dan discovers that Georgina is at St.Barts and has abandoned Milo. After considering sending him to child services he decides to raise him anyway and Vanessa offers to help. But Georgina returns and tells Dan about Sergei, a married man she had an affair with in the intermittent months of Season 3. Serg ei's wife threatened to kill Georgina if she didn't leave. Georgina says that she reconciled with her parents and wants to take Milo to live with them, leaving Dan powerless to stop her. In the final episode of season 4, Georgina is at a party with her husband and he is showing pictures of Georgina's baby. Georgina then sees Dan and wants in with what Dan is up to with everyone and later Georgina meets Serena's cousin. Charlie Rhodes and when Serena asked where Charlie was, Georgina told her where she was. When Charlie comes back to the party, Georgina says to her she knows what she is doing and then gives Charlie her number if she wants to contact her. Season 5 In Season 5. Georgina is back and wants to cause Blair trouble at her wedding since she still very mad at her for what she did to her. Her original plan was to seduce Louis and have Blair catch her on her wedding day. She brought a camera and filmed Blair tell Chuck she loved him. She then is shown as gossip girl, however she only took over the void that the other one left. She got out where Blair was after she ran and sent it to Louis Grimaldi and his mom. After promising to help Blair, she handed Serena all the gossip girl tools. In the finale episode of season 5, Dan had called her to get back at Serena for the sex-tape she did to him, Dan met with Georgina in her limo and then they drove in the limo away from the streets. Season 6 In Season 6 Dan is in Rome with Georgina writing his new book. When they return to New York she helps Blair defeat Bart. Georgina ends up with Jack Bass. Relationships (Novel) Romances *Nate Archibald (she thinks he is hot) *Chuck Bass (Grade Six) *Dan Humphrey *Jack Bass Trivia *She was Gossip Girl 2.0, having taken over the blog after it was abandoned by the first Gossip Girl (Georgina claims to have 'hacked' the blog.) *She is the first known Gossip Girl. *It is believed that Chuck lost his virginity to her, (mentioned by Blair in season one) *She likes watching Dan sleep. Quotes To Serena - ''It's not what I'm gonna do sweetie, it's who I'm gonna do it with. You know nothing gets me talking like a cosmo. Just one more battle and the war is won. To Blair - You can tell Jesus the bitch is back. Luckily Daddy didn't need the G5. (To Serena) I don't need anybody in my life who doesn't wanna be there Georgina: bless us Father, I have a feeling we're about to sin Georgina: I haven't been this bored since I believed in Jesus Georgina: I heard you told some friends about our little secret. If that's the way you wanna play it, then that's how we'll play it. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. es:Georgina Sparks fr:Georgina Sparks the-bitch-is-back.jpg georgina-sparks.jpg back-to-stir-up-trouble.jpg georgina.jpg lurking.jpg sparks-will-fly.jpg go-home.jpg worst-nightmare-for-s.jpg evil-g.jpg the-evil-g.jpg sparks-georgina.jpg rivals-turned-friends.jpg georgina-and-chuck.jpg georgina-sparks-and-chuck-bass.jpg g-is-back.jpg sparks-flying.jpg georgina-chuck-pic.jpg another-b-and-g-pic.jpg freshman-roomies.jpg more-b-and-g.jpg blonde-georgina-pic.jpg sparks-in-disguise.jpg sparks-fly-again.jpg georgina-and-chuck-photo.jpg shady-sparks.jpg with-an-agenda.jpg om-g-is-back.jpg now-this-is-awkward.jpg bad-altar-girl.jpg we-smell-a-scheme.jpg geor-gina-pic.jpg georgina-and-dan.jpg chuck-with-georgina-pic.jpg the-new-gg.jpg dangina.jpg nate-and-georgina.jpg nate-chuck-dan-blair-and-georgina.jpg d-and-g.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Villains